How Victory Becomes Defeat
by you know not
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Rua loses so many of his matches? Well inside will explain the reasoning for all of that.


AN's: This is another idea that came somewhat from a conversation I had with "Shardwing52". After you read this story, I suggest you go to his/her profile page.

Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own the show, or else I would actually try to make real episodes of it myself.

Episode 13: Dial On! Roar, Deformer Deck.

Scene 27: Rua and Yusei duel.

Rua, his sister Ruka, and a man with a criminal marker by the name of Yusei were all on the top floor of the hotel that the twins live in.

Yusei got talked into a duel with the brother of the twins, and was dueling him right now. Ruka, in the meantime, was sitting on a bench watching from the sidelines.

On Yusei's field there was only Speed Warrior in attack mode with 900 ATK.

On Rua's field there was the continues spell card Gadget Box, two Deformer Magnen Us in defense mode with 800 DEF, Deformer Mobaphon in attack mode with 100 ATK, and Deformer Chakkan in attack mode with 1,200 ATK.

The score was Rua, 4,000 Life-Points-Yusei, 3,400 Life-Points. Rua had just moments ago used Chakkan's effect to deal 600 points of damage to Yusie by sacrificing a Gadget Token. It was still Rua's turn by the way.

"Alright, now Deformer Chakkan, attack Speed Warrior!" commanded the green haired boy.

Chakkan was getting ready to fire from the cannon on its' head right at the opposing monster. Fire was starting to come out of the barrel, and then….

"CUT!" cried someone off from the side.

Chakkan's attack was halted, and everyone turned in the direction of the voice with a confuse look. "What's the matter?" asked Rua wondering why the director called cut on them. "Rua, you are suppose to lose, remember?" reminded the director.

Rua was trying to see what the director's point was. After all, the duel was still practically at the beginning. He wouldn't beat Yusei during this turn, so what's the problem. "What's your point?" questioned the boy.

The director sighed at this. "He is supposed to beat you with Nitro Warrior on his coming turn. If you destroy his Speed Warrior that can't happen," explained the director.

"Look, I don't mind that I have to lose, but couldn't you make it where it actually makes sense?" asked Rua while scratching his head with his right hand. "I mean he only has a monster with 900 attacks on the field, while I have a monster with 1,200 attacks. Wouldn't it be natural for me to attack it?" Rua continued to ask.

The director was beginning to see the boy's point. "Alright, so what do you suggest we do?" the director asks.

"How about instead of Yusei just ending his turn with Speed Warrior, he puts his trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow face-down? That way, when I attack with Chakkan he can negate it," explained the green haired duelist.

"Umm…I left my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow back home," said Yusei in embarrassment. Everyone then sweat dropped. "I didn't think I would need it today," said Yusei in an effort to explain himself.

"In that case, Rua just don't attack," ordered the director. "But it doesn't make sense," argued Rua. "We have a deadline, and we can't wait for Yusei to go back home and get his trap card," said the director staying firm.

Everyone got back in their places, and was about to restart the scene from before Rua ordered his monster to attack. When they were done, Rua was not happy how his duel ended at all.

Episode 15: Duel of Fortune Cup Begins: Giant Air Raid! Giant Bommer Air Raid.

Scene 39: Rua and Bommer duel.

Rua was dueling against a heavy muscular man named Boomer in the Fortune Cup. As far as majority of the crowd were aware of though, it was Ruka who was dueling the big man.

On Bommer's field there was one face-down backfield card, Trap Reactor RR in attack mode with 800 ATK, Magic Reactor AID in attack mode with 1,200 ATK, and Summon Reactor AI in attack mode with 2,000 ATK.

On Rua's field there was only Gadget Trailer in attack mode with 1,300 ATK.

The score was Rua, 1,600 Life-Points-Bommer, 2,100 Life-Points. It was currently Rua's turn.

"I activated the spell card Mallet of Luck! I'll send it, and another card in my hand into my deck," declared Rua as he put two cards from his hand into his deck. The duel-disk then shuffled the deck, and he drew two new cards. "Now I'll activate the spell card Deformer Speed Unit! By returning one Deformer monster from my hand to the deck, I can destroy one card on the field. I'll return the one I drew, Deformer – Clocken!" he said while putting the monster back in his deck. "Now I'll select your face-down card to be destroyed," he finished.

Do to Magic Reactor AID's effect; he lost 800 Life-Points when he activated his first spell card. Now Rua was left with only 800 Life-Points.

Some sort of accelerator appeared, and was powering up for speed. It then launched itself full force at the targeted card. Preparing to tear through it when…

"CUT!" cried someone off from the side.

The accelerator was halted, and then vanished into thin air. Rua turned to the director with a slight exasperated look. "What now?" said the boy knowingly that the director must be upset at him again. "Rua, you are supposed to lose…again! Remember?" reminded the director.

Oh, that again. "It's not my fault I had Deformer Speed Unit, after using Mallet of Luck, in my hand!" cried out Rua defending his actions. The director however wasn't going to have any of it. "Just because it was in your hand doesn't mean you had to use it, and you weren't even suppose to use Mallet of Luck. Nobody's going to pay attention to it," stated the director. "Yes they will. You had the camera man film the cards I had in my hand, just before my last turn-draw," argued the green haired boy disguised as a girl.

Like the last time they had an argument similar to this, the director was beginning to see Rua's point. However they only had enough for one take today and the episode was due tomorrow. "I'm sorry Rua, but you're just going to have to not use that card," ordered the director.

"Oh come on. At least replace it with something else," said Rua trying to negotiate.

"Rua, it's fine. Nobody's going to pay attention to the cards you didn't use," said the director in an effort to calm Rua down.

"Oh yeah, you mean like how nobody noticed that Judai could've won against Android - Psycho Shocker sooner if he didn't destroy Ectoplasmer?" questioned Rua sarcastically.

"Just get into position Rua and no using Mallet of Luck!" ordered the director.

Everyone got back in their places once more, and was about to restart the scene from before Rua activated his spell card. They would edit out the unwanted parts. When they were done, Rua was once again not happy with how his duel ended at all.

Episode 78: A Nightmare Reborn! Machine Emperor Skiel.

Scene…who the heck cares: Rua, Ruka, and Lucciano riding-duel.

The twins were in their first riding-duel ever, against some crazy boy that felt the need to laugh stupidly all the time. His name is Lucciano, and it would appear that he is on the verge of victory against the two.

On Lucciano's field there were two face-down backfield cards, Skiel Top in attack mode with 600 ATK, Skiel Attack in attack mode with 1,000 ATK, Skiel Guard in attack mode with 200 ATK, Skiel Carrier in attack mode with 400 ATK, and Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity in attack mode with 4,300 ATK thanks to Ancient Fairy Dragon being equipped to it.

On Ruka's field there was one face-down backfield card and Fairy Archer in defense mode with 600 DEF.

On Rua's field there was one face-down backfield card, Deformer Scopen in attack mode with 800 ATK, and Deformer – Radicassen in attack mode with 1,200 ATK.

The score was Rua, 1,800 Life-Points and 6 Speed-Counters-Ruka, 350 Life-Points and 6 Speed-Counters-Lucciano, 3,200 Life-Points and 6 Speed-Counters. It was currently Rua's turn.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder! If I have four or more Speed-Counters, I can special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand. I'll special summon Deformer Cleanen in defense mode!" declared Rua as he brought out his new monster.

A household vacuum-cleaner was now hovering next to the green haired boy.

"Now I'll activate Cleanen's effect! Once per turn, while it's in defense mode, I can equip one face-up attack position monster on my opponent's side of the field to it. I select Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity as the target!" said Rua.

The vacuum-cleaner was preparing to absorb the intended target when the laughing idiot interrupted.

"Trap card open! I activate Ghost Convert! When a monster on my side of the field is targeted by an effect, I can switch the target to a monster in my Graveyard!" declared the laughing idiot while laughing irritatingly.

A random monster from the Graveyard was then absorbed into the vacuum-cleaner.

"In that case, Scopen, attack Skiel Top!" commanded the male of the twins.

"Once per turn, I can negate an attack with Skiel Guard's effect" explained the nut-ball kid, while negating the attack.

"Radicassen, attack-," Rua began, but was then interrupted.

"CUT!" exploded the same director from the last two times off from the side.

All three of the kids' duel-boards came to a halt, and the attack was canceled.

"Rua!" began the director with anger showing. "Did you even read the script? Because if you did, you would know that you're not suppose to attack Lucciano's monsters! Now I let the fact that you special summoned Cleanen on the field before Power Tool Dragon go, because I didn't think it would make that big of a change. I even let the first attack go when Lucciano negated it, because I thought you might stop then. So I ask again, did you even read the script?" exploded the director after trying to stay calm for so long.

Rua, not likely the way he was being talked to, stared hard at the director in irritation. "Yes, I've read the script," he muttered. "Then why did you try to do all of that?" questioned the director calming down a little.

"I did it because the script is stupid. I get that the idea is that I'm suppose to Synchro summon Power Tool Dragon and then use the effect of Cleanen in an effort to remove Lucciano's monster from the field, which would leave him wide open for a direct attack from Power Tool Dragon. However, even if that did work, Lucciano would still have 900 Life-Points. Keeping my other Deformer monsters on the field when I use Cleanen's effect makes more sense, because with Radicassen's effect I can attack twice with him and add that up with Scopen's attack I can beat him on this turn. Of course with Lucciano's Ghost Convert that would be impossible, so the next best thing for me to do would be to attack the other weaker parts of Skiel in effort to weaken it to make it less dangerous," explained Rua as though it should be obvious.

The director was speechless, as was everyone else on the set. The director knew that, once more, Rua had made his point valid. "Alright, fine. What do you suggest we do to fix this, so that when you lose it's believable?" asked the director in an 'I give up tone'.

"How about Lucciano has Threatening Roar face-down instead of Sky A3? That way there's a reason for why I didn't even try to attack. Besides, he can still special summon Skiel Attack 3 through its' own effect by sacrificing Skiel Attack. Seriously, I don't even know why it was written in the script for him to us Sky A3 anyways," suggested Rua in a calm and clear voice.

"I don't have a Threatening Roar," said the psychotic boy that makes you wonder why people like pairing him up with Ruka so much when he tried to kill her, while scratching his left cheek with one finger in embarrassment.

"You're kidding? You mean to tell me of all the cards you don't have to counter us with, you don't have Threatening Roar?" asked Rua in a mixer of irritation and surprise.

The director then sighs. "Alright, Rua-"started the director before being interrupted by the person he was addressing. "I know, I know," said Rua in frustration before getting back in place to restart the scene again.

Everyone else got back in their places once again, and was about to restart the scene from before Rua activated his spell card. This time, he would follow the script as it was written. When they were done, Rua was of course beyond angry. Three times they forced him to hold back to where it cost him the match. If he counted the duels in Neo Domino Duel Academy, then that's a whole lot more.

He sighs to himself for a brief moment. 'I better get a spin-off after all I had to deal with' thought Rua to himself.

A/N: Does anybody else wonder why they didn't try to make any of those duels at least believable? I wouldn't have minded so much that he loses a lot; if it wasn't for the fact the way he loses doesn't make sense. If anyone is curious about the match with Judai and Android - Psycho Shocker that Rua was talking about, it's the 14th episode and called "VS Psycho Shocker!" just so you know. You may have already guessed, but I really dislike Lucciano. His laughing annoys the heck out of me. It really annoys me that the twins were forced to loose to him, considering that would be their only riding-duel and second to last duel before the series ended (the series was almost half way over by the time this riding-duel was done).


End file.
